


hope he is

by frausorge



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope he is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callsigns (sparklebitca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebitca/gifts).



> Written as comment fic for callsigns.

It's so stupid, it's nothing, just a gesture triggered by the lingering warmth along Ryan's arm and side where Pete was leaning up against him - some kind of fucking muscle memory, or something, that makes Ryan snag Pete's jacket off the back of the booth as they're sliding off the bench and hold it up, open and ready, by the shoulders.

"The fuck, Ross?" Pete says, hands on his hips and his mouth in full mocking position. Ryan feels his face heat up, but it's fatal to back down around Pete, _ever_, so he just grits his teeth, raises an eyebrow, and pushes the jacket another inch or two forward in Pete's direction.

Pete raises an eyebrow back and stares at Ryan for a few more long seconds. Then his eyes dip down, and he steps closer, turning his back to Ryan so he can slide first one arm and then the other into his sleeves. The leather rounds and smoothes itself under Ryan's hands as Pete shrugs the shoulders into place, and Pete's hair almost brushes Ryan's chin. He turns his head to the side, not far enough to meet Ryan's eyes, but enough that Ryan can see his mouth when Pete says, "You trying to court me like a gentleman?"

There's nothing for it, then: Ryan slides his hands down to Pete's upper arms, bends to Pete's ear, and murmurs, "Is it working?" Pete's lips curve without answering, and he steps away. But his walk is strangely sedate, and he stops, he absolutely stops in front of the door until Ryan reaches an arm past him to push it open.

Ryan is so way ahead of Pete when they get to the car, opening the passenger side door and waiting till Pete is settled in the seat to push it gently closed. He can feel Pete's eyes on him while he's driving, but he keeps his own eyes firmly on the road the whole way back to Pete's hotel. It's not until he's pulled into a parking space and Pete shifts and clears his throat that Ryan lets himself look over.

"Thank you, Ryan," Pete says. "I had a nice time tonight." He looks at Ryan with earnest eyes, and Ryan is still trying to figure out what to say that isn't _you're welcome_ when Pete shifts again, no, he is fucking _leaning_, close-mouthed and heavy-lidded, and fuck that, Ryan leans forward himself across the gearshift and presses his lips to Pete's.

Pete kisses back, is the thing. Pete's mouth is so warm, and it moves so softly, a breath is strangling in Ryan's chest. Pete tilts his head a little more, his upper lip slides between Ryan's, Ryan's whole skin is singing, and fuck, fuck, his dick stirs. The second Ryan lifts a hand up, though, Pete pulls away and out of his reach.

"Mm," Pete says, smiling a little, and then "good night," and he slips out of the car and shuts the door even more quietly than Ryan did. Ryan watches Pete's ass through the windows all the way back along the side of the building. When Pete finally disappears around the corner, Ryan's forehead hits the steering wheel with a dull thud.


End file.
